Asuka le odia
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Asuka detesta las fechas especiales, pero al menos esperaba algo de ella.


**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia es meramente mía.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto; El arte es un BANG, del foro Anteiku._

 **N/A:** Siempre he querido escribir algo de Evangelion, y por ende siempre he querido escribir Mari/Asuka uvu y así es como nació esto~

 **Capítulo I, numero de palabras:** _1053._

* * *

Asuka la odia, la odia, odia, odia; Mari Makinami, esa chica de cabello castaño siempre ha sido una molestia para ella. Aunque no la odia realmente y en realidad sólo le molesta su presencia, su actitud, su forma de ser con ella. Detesta sus…

— _Princesa, estas muy linda hoy~…_

¿Princesa? Ella no es una princesa, no lo es y nunca lo será.

— _Princesa, si sigues frunciendo el ceño así… una línea recta aparecerá en tu frente._

Detesta esa facilidad para decir cosas en los momentos más complicados.

Por eso es que cuando regresa al apartamento que comparte con ella —por obligación de Misato—; siente que el mundo gira demasiado rápido —y ella se queda atrás—, y ella odia que pase eso. Porque Mari es demasiado buena, demasiado amable, demasiado misteriosa y demasiado linda.

(Sabe que tarde o temprano va a caer)

Y no es que ella en verdad deteste a la chica —muy, muy en el fondo tal vez—; es que simplemente no sabe cómo tratarla, cómo seguirla, cómo lograr ser igual de relajada que ella. Es que ese tipo de persona con el que no sabe tratar, es casi como si se sintiese atada; desperdiciando valiosos días. Quiere usar su orgullo como escudo, sus golpes como armas, sus venenosas palabras como tácticas de distracción.

Esas eran sus armas en la inútil batalla contra Mari Makinami, la chica de lentes, la de sonrisa permanente (fingida), la que le llama " _su princesa",_ la que siempre tiene un momento para ella. Asuka mentiría si dijera que no ha abusado de la amabilidad que la chica le profesa, cuando sus demonios le atacan en la intimidad del sueño, cuando se escurre en las sabanas de su cama en las noches y no le dirige palabra, pero sabe que es en esos momentos en que el calor de Mari siempre estará para ella.

(No cómo Shinji)

Mari nunca sería capaz de dejarla.

(Cómo Shinji)

De cambiarla por alguien más.

(Cómo Shinji)

De odiarla.

(Cómo ella)

Es por eso que siempre en la soledad de su alcoba, cuando nadie más mira —He Illustrious se hace la dormida—; se llena con el calor del cuerpo de la chica castaña, para no morir de frio, para no sentirse abandonada, para no sentirse sola. Y por eso es que se refugia en Mari, a pesar de decir que la odia —aunque ambas saben que es mentira—, en realidad disfruta de esas sonrisas, de esas palabras relajadas. De esas tardes en el departamento en que Asuka juega videojuegos y Mari solamente la observa con una sonrisa.

Asuka siempre podrá decir que la odia —y Mari lo sabe—; pero la verdad es que Asuka tiene miedo.

Miedo de ella.

Miedo de Mari.

Miedo de quererla.

(Amarla)

Tiene miedo a que Mari la deje en algún momento, se aburra de ella, de sus golpes, insultos, palabras hirientes. De un…

— _Deja de seguirme cuatro ojos._

— _Pero vivimos en el mismo sitio princesa~…_

— _¡Sólo no me molestes todo el tiempo! Estúpida cuatro ojos…_

Sus palabras son la puerta que cierra los caminos a su alma, ni siquiera con mirarle a los ojos ella te dejara saber sus más íntimos secretos.

Cuando Asuka se levanta a la mañana siguiente —como cada día— en la habitación de Makinami, se da cuenta que la chica castaña no está a su lado —como siempre—; se siente frio el sitio donde se supone la _idiota_ cuatro ojos debería de haber estado; hace mucho que esta se ha ido. Por eso es que cuando sale de la habitación, soltando un leve bostezo y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Asuka quizás se logre dar cuenta de que es una insensible. Una idiota, enojona, insensible.

(Desde que _Bardiel_ la infecto aquella vez, ya no sabe si acaso tiene un alma)

Pero aun así, mientras come el desayuno que Mari le ha dejado preparado en el comedor —el cual es delicioso, palabras de Misato—; quizás, y sólo quizás, Asuka considera que nunca había sido tan cercana con alguien como lo es con Mari. El cuerpo de Asuka duerme con Mari casi cada noche, así que tienen que serlo. Es por el calor del cuerpo de Mari, que el espíritu de Asuka no se siente tan frio.

Y cuando Asuka llega a WILLE, busca sin quererlo con su mirada a la chica de lentes. Pero algo más capta su atención, la decoración, el ambiente, los molestos corazones que rodean todo a su paso.

Ya es "San Valentín".

La pelirroja aprieta sus dientes y bufa con molestia, siempre ha detestado esa fecha. Así que escapa, quiere llegar rápido a la cabina del EVA-02; refugiarse en ella y evitar toda melosidad que la rodee. No tiene ni ánimos para soportar a Sakura.

Pero por más que intenta escapar, siempre es interceptada por alguien.

(Y no es que haya caído por la comida, la carne. Claro que no)

Pero de un momento a otro, se da cuenta de algo; falta alguien, más bien… Falta ella, Mari, ¿Dónde está? La busca con la mirada y no la encuentra. Mientras come con menos prisa su deliciosa carne, empieza a pasearse por ahí, buscando a la chica, quiere hallarla inconscientemente.

(Porque nunca aceptara que la busca a propósito)

Y cuando llega a la cabina donde se encuentra el EVA-02, la ve, es ella; Mari está ahí, frente a su EVA, mirando al robot con una sonrisa, de esas que le dedica a ella. Y cuando al fin se da cuenta de la mirada que Asuka mantiene en ella, se da la vuelta y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Hola princesa, ¿me buscabas?

Y Asuka se atraganta con su comida.

—P-por… ¡Por supuesto que no! Idiota…

Y la risa de Mari es todo lo que se escucha tras su respuesta, suelta un suspiro y la mira. Sonríe de medio lado, con melancolía, con pena.

—Princesa…

La llama, y Asuka no sabe que decir, no sabe qué hacer. No tiene ni idea de que debería de responder.

—Feliz San Valentin, princesa. Lamento no haberte comprado nada.

Y Asuka por un momento siente como todos los colores suben a su rostro, baja la mirada. No está molesta, para nada.

(Aunque muy en el fondo esperaba un regalo de ella)

—Cuatro ojos, idiota.

Susurra para si con una leve sonrisa.


End file.
